


Ascension

by KnightofVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofVoid/pseuds/KnightofVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline Karkat and Nepeta are travelling across LOLCAT together. And because Karkat is a God Tier, Nepeta wants to join him. This is basically Karkat and Nepeta have an adventure together, because I wanted to write something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

Prologue 

The green tea flowed smoothly down river, all part of a large network that lead to one final spot somewhere on the planet. The tea was also exactly how anybody liked it. This meant that whoever drank from the rivers would drink their personal perfect cup of tea. Perhaps this was a deliberate benefit for the Rogue of Heart when taking her fellow players around her planet to save on taking other troll’s emotions. Nevertheless, the tea remains the best for anybody to drink and has even proven so for the ever-crabby Knight of Blood! Karkat dipped his cup once again into the river and filled it with steaming, green tea. He stared into the tea, wondering what made it the way it was. He could probably ask Terezi or another Mind player and find out. He raised the cup to his talk blaster and drank the delicious liquid. When he lowered the cup, Nepeta was in front of him, ready to pounce. Karkat only had time to put his cup down before she leapt. With a poomf, he was lying on the sweet, sugary ground with Nepeta on top of him. 

“Nepeta, what have I told you about pouncing on me?” Karkat smirked. “You always say that, but you never mind really :33” Nepeta replied. She climbed off of him and helped him up. She pointed around to a corner. 

“:33 < I tracked an underling to a narrow chasm that could lead to a new place!” Nepeta was bouncing up and down excitedly in her usual way. 

“Alright, as long as it’s not another dead end like last time.” Karkat responded while slipping on his God Tier shirt. 

“:33 < I’m sure it’s not this time! I could smell something different. Something new!” Nepeta was already moving with Karkat in tow, and he had barely managed to pick up his cup in the meantime. The trolls were off around the corner in a blink of a lookstub. The yellow, tea-stained sky remained unblemished as the two trolls continued across the planet.


End file.
